


Secret

by Ladderofyears



Series: Tumblr Prompts [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dream Kisses, Duty Versus Dreams, M/M, Sad Draco Malfoy, Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry is Draco's secret, hidden forever.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075397
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samunderthelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/gifts).



> For the lovely Samunderthelights who wanted a _Dream Kiss._ I'm so sorry that this turned out sad.

Each night, Harry comes to Draco in his dreams. 

Harry whispers unknowable words into the shell of Draco’s ear. Brings his calloused hand up to knot in Draco’s hair. He closes the space between them, meeting Draco’s mouth with his own. 

Harry’s lips are warm and insistent. They promise acceptance. Promise kindness. 

And each night, Draco has to leave. 

It’s the first moment of waking that Draco hates the most. The gentle fission between his dreams and reality. The painful rupture between bliss and misery. The space between paradise and a life of duty. 

Harry is his secret, hidden forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
